


castle, beckett and a baby I

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p>
<p>Pretty much what the title says. A little moment in the future, a lazy day in bed as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	castle, beckett and a baby I

I made this months ago, and just decided to post it so that I could compare, because I made a similar one recently that is much better, I think. I'd appreciate thoughts or comments :)  
more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
